Party x Party
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Miku is bored, so she decides to set out on a quest to find a party. Along the way, she meets a few interesting people and together, they form a team. Based off the song Party x Party (hence the title!). I do not own Vocaloid or the song Party x Party. Might include Gakupo and Gumi thought they're not in the song.
1. The start of a quest

**Hello guys! This is a new story by yours truly! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1: The start of a quest

It was a dark and lonely night. A young maiden sat on a stool, gazing out of the window in pure boredom. She had beautiful teal-coloured eyes that seemed to sparkle in the darkness, long teal-coloured hair tied in two twin tails with some parts of it left loose and a pretty face. Her name was Miku.

"Ah, I hate to be alone on dark, terrifying nights like this!" she cried aloud, "No, I want to have the party of my dreams!"

With that, she shot out of her chair and gazed around the room in excitement. That was it! She was going on a quest! A quest to fulfil her boredom!

She quickly changed into her most armour-like outfit and headed out of the house with a smile on her face. Her outfit was a red dress with a detached white collar that had a blue gem on it. The dress had red puffy sleeves, a white-armour like vest and it reached her mid-thigh. She wore black arm-warmers and white fingerless gloves that had white cuffs that were decorated with the finest golden silk. She also had black leggings and red boots that had white cuffs also decorated with the same gold silk. She looked quite well-dressed to be on an adventure, but that was all she had.

"No time like the present! Let's set out on a quest!" she cried.

After an hour of walking in the darkness, she met two other humans. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl wore a light green hat made out of the finest silk which was decorated with a petite yellow rose and a feather. She wore a white blouse that was neighboured by a yellow gem, a light green shawl with ruffles and long white elegant sleeves, a white vest decorated with golden swirls, a light green ruffled skirt, white leggings and long light green boots. On her back was a light green fragile-looking guitar. She had short blonde hair which had two braids at either side and was left loose. She had bright blue eyes and a petite looking face.

The boy wore a white collared shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to reach his elbow. He also wore a vest that looked quite cowboy-ish and black pants. On his feet were long leather cowboy boots, and slung around his waist were a few leather pouches. He wore black fingerless gloves and on the side of his face was a not-so-prominent yellow tattoo of swirls. On his back was a long steel gun. Miku shivered at the sight of it; she sure didn't want to be its victim. The boy also had golden blond hair which was tied in a small ponytail and a messy fringe. His eyes were, like the girl's, a bright blue.

"Who goes there? Are you a rookie, miss?" he asked.

"Ah, what is it?" Miku asked.

"Where are you off to so late at night?" the girl enquired.

"To a party!" Miku replied.

"What a coincidence! We're on a quest too!" the boy exclaimed.

"My, how unexpected!" Miku said.

"Then why not go together? To the ultimate party!" the girl suggested.

Everyone agreed happily. Miku learnt that the blonds' names were Rin and Len, and they were twins searching for a quest to quench their boredom. She smiled to herself, relieved to know that she wasn't going to be alone after all.


	2. NicoNico Pub

**Welcome back to Party x Party! Sooooooooo... here's the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: NicoNico Pub

The group reached NicoNico Pub after a day of travelling. Inside the pub, there were quite a number of people. They reached the counter, where a pretty young woman was shaking a unique bottle studded with gold and diamonds.

The woman wore a wide black hat that had a red feather on it on her head. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt that reached her solar plexis, a short purple skirt, a long purple cape and tall purple boots. On her neck was a unique leather choker, and her clothes were decorated with gold and silver silk. She had short brown hair and pretty brown eyes that lit up the whole room.

"Here at NicoNico Pub," she began.

"There's a happy bunch," a man finished for her.

The man wore a long blue scarf and round glasses. He had a long yukata-like outfit that was like a robe/cloak. It was decorated with black swirls. He wore a real but short yukata under his coat, and an abacus was neatly tucked away under his coat. Miku could see a white collar slightly hidden by his scarf. He also wore light brown pants. He had neat blue hair and blue eyes that matched the colour of his hair.

"Come here in search of..." a pink haired woman said.

She wore a sleeveless blue top that came up to her solar plexis. It was a very dark blue, almost like black, and had gold trimmings. A gold choker connected her top to her neck. She wore golden bracelets and dark blue skirt identical to her top but was long at the back but short in front. She wore transparent detached leg-warmers and was barefoot. She had a dark blue cape with gold trimmings. Her hair was tied in a gorgeous ponytail and she wore a golden string in it.

"The ultimate party!" the three newcomers finished.

Miku, Rin and Len went around, searching for allies to help them on their mission. Rin decided to take a short break, so she got out her guitar and began to play and sing it. The pink haired woman-whose name was Luka- danced along with her.

Len and the blue haired man-whose name was Kaito- disliked each other at first sight. In no time, they were fighting. Everyone started to watch, and some were even placing bets on who they thought would win.

"Five silver coins if you think the Merchant will win!"

"Ten if the blond one does!"

"Hey, won't you join? C'mon! It'll be a party!" Miku called.

"Sing and dance! Together, all! Him, her, we're all friends here!" Rin shouted.

The bartender-whose name was Meiko- pointed to Kaito and Len. "That was fast!" she commented.

They had stopped fighting, and were both carrying tankards of ale while grinning. They looked beaten up; Len's right eye was swollen and Kaito had a nosebleed, but they were otherwise alright.

"Let's enjoy a chaotic party tonight!" everyone yelled.


	3. The Singer and his assistant

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Party x Party! Let's get started!**

Chapter 3: The Singer and his assistant

The next morning, the group gathered at the doors of NicoNico Pub.

"It seems we've gathered a rather unique party..." Luka observed.

"You can say that again!" Meiko nodded.

"A rookie..." the light shone on Miku.

"A gunner..." it was Len's turn.

"A bard..." Rin smiled.

"A dancer..." Luka nodded curtly.

"And a bartender!" Meiko concluded.

"Ahem, and a merchant too?" Kaito yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Meiko said, waving him off, "Let's set out on an adventure!"

"Ok, let's go!" Rin cheered with her fist in the air.

"I'm a little uneasy, but I'm sure!" Miku said.

"Don't sweat it," Kaito said reassuringly to her, "You'll get used to it! It'll be the ultimate party!"

"Thank you!"

The group walked out of NicoNico Pub and out of the city. Just as they were about to enter the forest, they stumbled upon a girl sitting in the branches. She had middle-length brown hair left loose, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a long white dress that floated around elegantly and was barefoot.

"Halt," she ordered.

"Who are you?" Len asked.

"I am She Who Guards The Entrance To The Woods," she replied softly.

"Can you let us in?" Kaito asked.

"Why are you here for?" she enquired.

"We're on the search for an ultimate party!" Luka answered

"Ah, a party?" the girl asked. She seemed happy, "Good. But let me give you a warning first."

"What is it?" Miku asked, frightened.

"A weird, purple-haired man walks in the woods with his faithful carrot-loving assistant," she said, "Trust me: he's awkward. He loves eggplants and speaks like he has a blocked-nose."

"Who could that be?" Rin asked.

"No idea," the girl shrugged, "You're all set to go."

The group started on, but she stopped them again.

"What now?" Meiko asked, irritated for the second time again that day.

"Well, if you want to enter, you've to to make sure that giant spiders aren't your greatest fears. And you're going to need some giant fireworks to light up the way at night, when you can't see anything at all," she looked at Len, "Len, you're the one that has this tool."

"Lady, how do you know my name?" he asked.

The girl pretended to look offended. "You don't remember me? Wow, I wonder if being a Gunner shortens your memory span," she scoffed, "I'm _Adelia_, your old classmate."

"What?!"

She laughed. "Go, and meet the creepy man in the woods! He's pretty fun, but weird! Farewell, people! Send me a postcard!"

The group moved forward. Len was still confused by the girl earlier on, but he seemed to get it sooner or later.

And then they met the purple-haired man and his assistant.

He had long purple hair tied in a ponytail and violet-coloured eyes. He was tall and wore a plain purple yukata with traditional Japanese sandals and socks. His assistant reached only his chest and had short green hair and wore pink goggles. She wore a white top, an orange jacket, a short orange skirt, black leggings that reached her knees and white boots. A red gem hung from a metal necklace on her neck. They were sitting around a campfire, roasting fish and singing songs loudly.

"Ah, visitors!" the Singer (Gakupo) said merrily, "Let us make merry by singing!"

"Would you like some fish? They're roasted to perfection!" the Roaster (Gumi) said, holding out six sticks of roasted fish, "Adelia's been over. She says my fish are the best she's ever tasted. Ah, there she is!"

Adelia was sitting on a branch above Gakupo's head. She was holding a fish on a stick while munching happily. "Yes, Gumi's fish are the best!" she said after swallowing a mouthful, "Ha! Took you long enough to get here!"

"Even a prissy girl in a dress can beat you!" the Singer said.

"Who are you calling prissy?!" Adelia demanded as she kicked his head, "Take that back, Gakupo!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gakupo yelled, cowering.

Gumi giggled and turned to the group. "Well? Are you taking a fish or not? They're getting cold!"

"Leave it to me!" Adelia said. She flew to the group and produced some dust from thin air. Then she blew it in their faces.

Almost immediately, they started to feel hungry. Gumi grinned and handed out the fish to each of them.

"Eat!" she commanded. Their growling stomachs obeyed, and they bit into the roasted fish.

It was succulent. The meat was juicy and it wasn't burnt at all. Gumi's fish really were the best.

"Ahem," Gakupo said once they had finished, "Well, it is getting dark, so why not we have some fun? I can play the guitar!"

"I can play the recorder!" Gumi said, producing a recorder from her bag.

"I know the flute!" Adelia said.

"Can I join? I know the guitar too!" Rin suggested.

"Welcome!" Gakupo said warmly.

Adelia looked at Len, as if expecting him to say something. He thought for a while, and then finally remembered.

"I can light some fireworks!" he offered.

"Good Len!" Adelia said happily, "Being a gunner hasn't turned your brains to mush after all!"

And that was how another party was created.


	4. A close call

**Hey guys! I apologise for not updating! Well, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 4: A close call

The group (excluding Adelia; she had to go back to guarding the entrance to the forest) woke up the next day and started their adventure. They ran through the Ruins of Illusion, the Dubious Dungeon and to the east and the west.

They met a vicious pack of lions.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" Kaito cheered. He had produced a flag out of nowhere that said the words "FIGHT!".

Meiko was standing on a rock, drinking a cocktail she had produced from her bag. She could drink alcohol anywhere at any time.

"WHEE!" Miku screamed. She seemed to be having a time of her life, punching the lions as if they were just repellent mosquitoes. She took down the whole pack single-handedly without a bead of sweat.

"Wow," Rin said, awestruck.

"Impressive," Gakupo commented.

After they journeyed on for a while, they stopped. Rin had suddenly gone missing.

"Rin? RIN?" Len called, growing more frantic every second without knowing where his twin was.

"Think of the giant spiders," Adelia said. She was in floating mid air, accompanied by another girl in a white dress. The other girl had black hair tied in pigtails that had a blue streak in them.

"Adelia! Ruko! Help us!" Gumi said.

"Sorry, we can't!" Ruko said cheerily, "We've got an appointment with Rook and Teto in about five minutes anyway. We just decided to pop by."

"And anyway, we gave you a hint." Adelia said.

"Any of you afraid of giant spiders?" Ruko asked, "Because if any of you are, you're doomed."

"What?" Gakupo asked, puzzled.

"Okay, bye bye! Rook's gonna kill us if we're late!" Ruko said.

"Send us a postcard!" Adelia called, and both of them flew away.

"Spiders!" Kaito exclaimed, "We must look for spiders!"

"Yes! Someone's not an idiot!" Adelia's voice rang in their ears.

The group found Rin in a cobweb, singing while playing her guitar. A giant spider was next to her, somehow mesmerised by her singing.

"Nobody move," Meiko instructed, "I'll take care of this."

Before anyone could protest, she whipped out her cocktail shaker and flung it at the web. It ripped in two, and the spider flew, screeching, to the ground. Rin fell too, but Len caught her in time.

"That was close!" she giggled.

Len sighed. "Too close," he muttered.


End file.
